I've always loved you
by foolishteme
Summary: A/U shounen-ai. Sasunaru. Oops, Naruto forgot the rent but will this little accident bring Sasuke and Naruto together? (Not too great but it was fun to write!) One-shot


**A/N This is just a little drabbly, one shot I wrote. I know it's not that good but practice makes perfect, ne?**

**Disclaimer: If Sasuke and Naruto are having sex in the manga, then I have successfully gained ownership of Naruto.**

Naruto sighed as he closed his book and shuffled out of his classroom. He made his way down the hallway, yawning from the boring class. "_Ne, why do I need economics anyway? Such a pointless and boring subject._" The young blond shouldn't talk, though. He barely made it through high school and now he was lucky he was in such a good college. As he made his way down the hall he saw his best friend, Kiba, running toward him. Naruto soon found himself with an armful of dog-loving brunette. "Yo, Inuzaka!" the blond chirped his greeting happily, barely affected by the huge body that hurled itself at him. Kiba quickly grabbed his blond friend in a head lock and mercilessly rubbed his knuckle into Naruto's scalp. The blond whimpered in pain and began flailing helplessly. "Is this too much for you, Uzumaki?" Kiba laughed as he continued to torture his poor friend. Just when Naruto though it would never end, the arm around his neck and the hand in his hair were both viciously ripped from his person.

Naruto leaned down with his hands on his knees and tried to steady his breathing. He pushed blond bangs away from his forehead so he could see his savior.

His so called "savior" was none other than his bastard of a roommate and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. A lot of the students at Konoha University envied him for not only being the bastard's roommate but for also being his best friend. Everyone and their mother (even Naruto's mother!) adored the Uchiha. Girls swooned at the sex that Sasuke personified. He was tall and thin, but not lanky in the slightest. He had well defined muscles that rippled under a very form fitting v- neck shirt and a well defined ass that was always hugged generously by a pair of skinny jeans. His normally dark attire matched well with his creamy pale skin. His best features, though, were his eyes and his face. He had a perfectly angular face with high cheekbones and long dark eyelashes that framed cold, yet beautiful dark eyes that could pierce your soul. And his hair, _oh his hair_, was such a dark black that it reflected a blue tint. Bangs framed and accentuated that beautiful, angular face of his while the back stood up proudly in tamed spikes. Many people thought he used pounds of hair gel to keep it that way and so did Naruto. He was the only one who had the balls to touch Sasuke's hair, thus disproving the theory of the use of hair products when his hand was met with silky and soft locks.

"Keep your hands off of him you mutt." Naruto heard Sasuke growl in his deep voice. When the Uchiha opened his mouth and spoke with such authority, you couldn't help but do what he said. It was so deep and silky and it made girls and guys swoon at any vocal aknowlegement. The raven haired boy rarely spoke so it was treated as a miracle when he did.

Naruto straightened himself up and looked at the people who were beginning to gather around them. The blond glared at any girl who dared look at the raven. Naruto didn't need more odds stacked against him that prevented him from having the raven.

Oh, yes there's that tiny thing.

Naruto was, is, always has been, and always will be head over heels in love with none other than the most sought after man, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto wasn't bad looking, in fact, a lot of girls liked him, just not as much as Sasuke.

Not that the blond was interested. He had no interest in anyone except for the Uchiha.

Naruto was an average five foot eight, five inches shorter than Sasuke. He was very lean and toned and he had tan skin to die for. He had a rounded face marked with three straight lines against each cheek and said face was framed with sunshine blond tresses that hung down in unruly spikes. What most people loved about him was his eyes. The blond boy had blue eyes that rivaled the sky.

"Disperse." The blond growled in a feral manner as he strode over to his two best friends. He glared at the surrounding people until they all scampered down the hall. When the hall was cleared and resumed regular traffic, he flashed a bright smile to his friends who were both looking at him with shock. The blond rarely showed his angry side, but when he did, it was scary. Kiba snickered as he watched happiness flashed in Sasuke's eyes. The raven didn't release the poor brunette, he merely redirected his attention to the blond before him.

It was no secret that Sasuke was infatuated with his best friend. The only one who didn't notice was the dense blond. Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and the taller boy made a futile attempt to stop the blush forming at his cheeks. He looked down at the blond god whose arm was slung around him and smirked. "What should we do with this mutt? Animal control?" he snickered. Naruto hummed pensively and smiled evilly. "How about long and painful torture? Like, chain him up in the basement and whip him and stab him in various places and let him bleed to death." Naruto said in a happy tone. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the blond in disgust. The idiot next to him sure did have a penchant for the violent a gory.

Kiba started giggling nervously at his friend. "Heh, how about I just promise to never do it again and you let me off the hook?" the brunette said in a trembling voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke and giggled, gesturing for him to let go of the terrified brunette. "We'll let you off the hook this time. Next time, expect bodily harm. I'll sic Sasu- teme here on you!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke just shook his head at all their childish antics. He never really liked the dog boy, but he put up with him because Naruto considered him a good friend. He didn't hate the brunette, though, he just didn't particularly care for him.

"Well, boys, I must be going. I've got class with Ibiki in five and I doubt he'll take loss of limb as an excuse to be late to class." Kiba scratched the back of his neck nervously. Naruto smiled brightly at his friend and waved. "Have fun in the actual torture chamber." He said happily. Kiba waved back as he retreated down the hall. Naruto sighed contentedly and swung Sasuke around to lead them out of the college. Neither of them had another class until the next day so they would go home, eat, bicker, watch T.V, sneak glances at each other, bicker some more, eat dinner, and bicker more, then sleep. It was a regular routine that Naruto wouldn't change.

The fates had something more for them today.

As they exited the school and walked down the street to their apartment (a convenient two blocks away from the school), Naruto realized he still had his arm around the taller boy's shoulders. He quickly took his arm away and looked down. Sasuke looked at the other boy, immediately missing the contact.

Sasuke never liked contact except from when it came from the blond. Naruto was a physical person and he glomped any person who let him. He never seemed to question why he was the only one who was allowed to touch the raven, he was just glad he had permission to do so. But Naruto didn't want to over step his boundaries so he kept physical contact to a minimum when he was around Sasuke. The blond seemed to slump his shoulders and he had a sad look on his usually happy features. He really did love Sasuke, but he wanted to be close to him.

The Uchiha was always cold and harsh to those around him. He was like that when Naruto met him in high school. He was a total bastard to the blond who had accidentally bumped into him. He called the blond a dobe and he called the raven a teme in return. Naruto hit him after a few insults and after that, they just became friends. They both got accepted to the same college and Sasuke offered to room together. Naruto insisted to pay for half the rent, Sasuke tried to refuse because he was rich, or rather his family was, but Naruto mentioned that he would probably need tutoring and Sasuke relented. He knew the blond would argue until he got what he wanted so Sasuke let it go.

Even though Sasuke was a cold bastard, Naruto knew that he was a softie under that hard exterior. He gave the blond a place to stay, offering it to him without batting an eyelash. He cooked for him and took the time to tutor him. Naruto was proud to say that he was the only person, beside Sasuke's family, to see the raven smile. Not smirk but actually smile. He would always talk to Naruto when he needed it and sometimes he would surprise the blond with a hug.

They walked up to their apartment that was on the second floor and when Sasuke tried to open the door, the lock wouldn't turn. Naruto watched him struggle for a few minutes and it dawned on him.

He forgot to pay the rent that morning and the office wouldn't be open until the next morning. And the owners were strict about on time payment.

Naruto bit his nails nervously as Sasuke turned to him scratching his head. The raven opened his mouth to talk and Naruto burst into tears. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as the blond sobbed hysterically. "I-I'm so so-so-sorry, S'uke. I-I must have forgot the rent this morning." Naruto stuttered and sniffled.

"I-I didn't mean to and…"

"Naruto."

"I had enough money for my half…"

"Naruto." It was really hurting Sasuke to see Naruto like this. He hated when his blond was sad.

"It just-" He was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips crushed on top of his own. His eyes widened in disbelief when he realized Sasuke, the love of his life, was kissing him. Sasuke backed away as soon as the boy's crying completely stopped. Both of them had very noticeable blushes on their faces. The raven cupped Naruto's face and bought it up to look at him. "It's okay. It was an accident. We can go get a hotel and bring the check up first thing in the morning." He whispered as he caressed the cheek in his hand. Sasuke tried to resist claiming those pouty lips again but he couldn't help himself.

He lowered his lips to Naruto's and kissed him with all the passion he held in for years. He massaged the shorter boy's lips with his own gently and was surprised when the blond kissed back. The raven wrapped his hands around the smaller boy's waist as the blond wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck. They both felt the sparks go through their bodies as they kissed and caressed each other's bodies.

Sasuke got bold and ran a tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto immediately opened his mouth, welcoming the muscle in. Sasuke's tongue thoroughly explored the wet cavern as Naruto's tongue met his in a battle for dominance. They stood there like that for a few minutes, both breaking apart for air.

They both looked at each other, trying to gather their breath. The boys were smiling, now content with standing there in the other's arms. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck while the raven pushed him into his body while stroking the blond hair. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Sasuke sighed happily, content with having the blond in his arms. The blond leaned back and smiled at the raven, and Sasuke nearly melted. "Me too, Sasuke." The blond said cutely, looking down to hide his blush.

Sasuke brought Naruto's face up again, looking into the blue eyes with passion. "Don't hide from me. I want to see all of you, and everything that happens in your life. I've always wanted you, dobe. I want to be the one to make you smile, I want to always be here for you, and I want to always hold you like this. God, Naruto!" Sasuke nestled his face into the blond hair. "I love you, Naruto. " He kissed Naruto's hair gently and pressed his face into it, reveling in the smell and feel of it.

Naruto leaned back to look at Sasuke, surprise and happiness written on his face. He got on his tip toes and kissed the pale lips quickly.

"I love you too, teme. Always have and always will."


End file.
